Millions of people take prescriptions and over-the-counter medications every day to improve or maintain their health. Tragically medication errors occur when the wrong medication, the wrong dosage, or an incompatible combination of medications is taken. The print on prescription labels and medication bottles frequently is small and difficult to read.
In 1960, F. S. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,108 addressed the problem when he invented a magnifying cap for medicine bottles. However, this required action and effort by the user to hold it over the print since it was not self affixed, nor did it match the contour of the bottle. Distortion results due to the motion involved and inconsistent distance between container and magnifier. Hand held magnifiers are also unsuitable for the same reasons.
Previous inventors: Kirk, Brayton, Wader and Oulehen Ser. No. 307,775, 1884; W. G. Laird U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,367,879, 1921; R. Stegeman 2,389,282, 1945; J. Prisament 2,787,937, 1957; and A. Sonni 3,052,158, 1962; created affixed magnifiers for burettes, thermometers, insulin syringes and like but none of these magnifiers go beyond the planar two dimensional realm. None of them match the contour of the item in need of enlargement nor are they suitable for magnification of text written around the circumference or perimeter of containers or other curved objects.
Prior art is limited to magnification of flat material. In none of the prior art reviewed is there a magnifier which goes beyond the linear scope and is suitable for use with inscription which wraps around curved objects.
Applicant wishes to make of record the following U.S. patents as the closest known prior art which utilize plano convex lenses Hoogesteger, Brighton, and Pitchford Des. Ser. No. 194,995, 1963; and Anglin U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,863, 1979.